Reborn in Crimson Flames
by weaver yk
Summary: She was a pyromaniac. She had always longed to touch flames. But never did she imagine that she would die in flames. To her surprise she was reborn into her favorite manga, into her favorite clan that specialized in fire techniques. Though, taking Sasuke's place in the universe was probably not going to end pretty. Oh well- she'll just have to wing it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Death had been quick.

Despite having died young, Akari did not regret a thing, never mind the way she died.

She was a pyromaniac. She loved fire, its warmth, its destructiveness, its blinding color that ranged from blue to ruby red, its flickering transient beauty, and its roaring power.

That being said, she hadn't been crazy, she never set buildings on fire (though she did carry around matches and lighters wherever she went), nor did she ever burn herself on purpose.

She had always longed to touch it though, to be able to touch fire and not get burned. It was for this longing that she had read mangas. Characters like Okumura Rin, Fire Fist Ace, the Uchihas, and KHR characters that could create and touch them had made her envious.

It was ironic then, the way she had died. Ironic that a fire-loving maniac would die in a fire.

She had no idea how, but while she had been sleeping, the house had somehow caught on fire. By the time that she'd gotten up, it had been far too late. She was trapped. Trapped by the very existence that she loved the most.

She had died smiling, happy that in her final moments she would be enveloped by her beloved fire. Her cause of death hadn't been the fire though. The ceiling had collapsed on her, killing her instantly.

* * *

Akari floated in total darkness. For days, it seemed, she did nothing but float around blissfully. Her life, _or afterlife_, changed however, the day (or night, if days even existed in the afterlife) she laid her eyes on those flames.

A fire, a black and cold fire, appeared out of nowhere. Its flames were difficult to discern from the unending darkness, but for some reason, Akari was able to feel its existence.

Curious, she extended a finger and tentatively brushed it against the flicker flame. To her surprise however, it didn't burn. In fact, it was cold, so cold that it was like freezing water.

Feeling braver, Akari stuck her whole hand in, shocked when the freezing temperature of the flame rose, and the fire suddenly flickered to ruby red.

The fire grew and grew, until it swallowed her whole.

In the ruby flames, Akari could feel life again. Emotions such as excitement and giddiness returned as the flames glowed brighter and brighter.

Akari's form began to dwindle away, becoming one with the flames itself, and as her body faded away little by little, so had her consciousness.

The flames ate away at Akari, becoming larger and brighter as it did so, until, after a final crackle from the flames, that fire too disappeared from the void, to spark life in another body.

* * *

***Itachi's POV***

His mother had finally gone into labor. Itachi clenched his hands into fists as his mother's screams rang in the air.

He glanced to his right where his father stood stoically. To any others, his father would have seemed cold and unfeeling, but Itachi knew better. With every scream his father's brows furrowed further. Itachi's sharp eyes could pick up the minute details that gave away his father's distress such as his father's slightly twitching fingers and his unusually stiff posture.

The 5 year old son and father stood rigid in front of a closed door, the two becoming more and more tense with time, when suddenly the woman's screaming was replaced by a much younger, much energetic wails of a baby.

Unable to wait any longer, Itachi rushed to open the door when a nurse opened the door before him, proclaiming the birth of a healthy baby girl.

Itachi gulped before going inside to see his much disheveled looking mother on the bed cooing over a baby lain by her side.

His mother looked back at the two of them and smiled radiantly, tired but happier than Itachi had ever seen her before.

"Fugaku, Itachi, come meet your daughter and little sister." His mother gently said.

Itachi took a closer look at the now sleeping baby.

The baby, no, his little sister, had a fluffly tuft of dark hair, a common trait of the Uchihas.

"Here," to Itachi's horror his mother slowly placed his sister in his arms, "try holding your baby sister." His mother's eyes sparkled with amusement as she saw her usually stoic on panicking.

Itachi stood awkwardly with his sister in his arms. She had awakened during the transit and was now sniffling, her lips trembling as she prepared to cry.

Nervous, Itachi rocked her while humming, trying to settle her down before the waterworks started. Slowly, his sister quieted down, her eyes not moving from Itachi's face.

Looking into those soulful dark eyes, Itachi instantly melted inside, his sister was the most adorable baby he had ever seen!

His parents watched their two children from the side, smiling softly as they watched their son bonding with their daughter.

After a long silence, Itachi spoke, "what is her name?"

His father coughed once, "we were planning on naming our child Sasuke if she had been born a boy, but I suppose we'll have to think of another one."

His mother grinned, "why don't _you_ name her Itachi?"

Itachi stiffened, now having to find the perfect name for his adorable sister. It was a great responsibility.

His eyes strayed to his surroundings, trying to find an inspiration for his sister's name.

After a while, his eyes looked to the full moon outside. It was a beautiful night, the moonlight glinting off the windows, making his sister's eyes shimmer like mysterious black pearls.

He experimented with the word "tsuki", rolling the name in his head.

"Tsukuyo." He spoke the name out loud, and somehow, he felt it fitting, it was perfect.

"Her name will be Tsukuyo. Uchiha Tsukuyo."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Akari, reborn as Tsukuyo, flitted in and out of consciousness as her body demanded sleep, and lots of it.

She had been shocked at first, not just regarding the fact that she was now in a baby's body (_again_) and that she still retained her memories of her past life, but from the names that came from her new family's mouths. _Uchiha, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke_.

She had been unable to see her family's faces for a while, due to her undeveloped eyes, but since then, she had found that indeed, her father, mother and brother were the Uchihas from her favorite manga, and not just any Uchihas, either. She was born into the main family, and as Sasuke's counterpart.

She found relief however, in that she had been born with her past gender intact. It would have been difficult to live in such a prestigious clan if she had been born as a boy as her preferences from the past had crossed over into this life.

It had already been a few days since she was born.

She was frequently visited by her older brother and her mother, and her father less.

It was so strange. Though in her mind she was already an adult, from time to time she had these urges to do baby things like drooling and crying.

* * *

***Tsukuyo's POV***

As she lay in her cot she began to contemplate on her future.

She had to start planning. Sasuke had been one of the focal characters of the story, second only to the titular character Naruto. Not to mention her future team, Team 7's infamous bad luck with missions, she'll have to start training herself both physically and mentally if she wanted to survive.

Let see, what did she know of Sasuke?

Humm, not much was shown about his childhood from before the family massacre… family? Massacre?

Oh god. The Massacre. How could she forget?!

Could she stop it from happening?

…

…No, it was impossible, at least not the way she was currently.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Ok so the massacre. The event was triggered by the Kyuubi attack that would occur not long from now.

Following the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha orchestrated by Tobi, Konoha's leadership began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack as the Sharingan possessed the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and so put the Uchiha under close surveillance from that point onwards.

The Uchiha were all forced to live in a corner of the village and felt as though they had been segregated from the rest of the village. The constant suspicion, and discrimination that would ensue, gave birth to feelings of ill-will, and ultimately rekindled the clan's feelings of hatred towards the Senju-influenced government. In planning the coup d'état, they entrusted Itachi who was an ANBU to be their spy. However, a pacifist by nature, Itachi knew that a civil war would bring about another Shinobi World War and instead provided Konoha with information on the Uchiha's plans.

Though the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, who did not agree with the treatment being dealt to the Uchiha, attempted to achieve a peaceful resolution with the clan, Shimura Danzo (that bastard) convinced Itachi that slaughtering his entire clan was the only way to avert war, promising that his younger brother (or in this case sister) would be spared.

The Uchiha clan, however, wasn't completely ignorant of Itachi's double-agent status and began to suspect him due to his strange behavior since joining the Anbu, and asked his close friend Shisui to keep an eye on him. However, Shisui was also against the uprising like Itachi and attempted to stop Danzo from killing his entire clan by using his Mangekyo Sharingan's strongest technique, but Danzo stole his right eye, bent on protecting the village in his own way.

Fearing that Danzo would get his remaining eye, Shisui entrusts it to Itachi.

Soon after covering up the nature of Shisui's death as suicide, Itachi is accused of murder and loses the trust of several of its members.

Itachi met with Tobi, whom he believed to be Madara Uchiha, and allowed Tobi to aid him in the slaughter in return for leaving the rest of Konoha and Sasuke (herself) be.

… Good grief, how the hell was she going to sort this mess out? Not to mention she was just a baby, she couldn't do anything. Her helplessness was so frustrating.

She had 8-9 years till the massacre.

She doubted that she could prevent the massacre, but she wanted to at the very least be able to save Shisui and Itachi. To do so she needed more influence. And to gain the trust of both her overprotective brother and cousin.

She was confident in her potential though. Not only because of her heritage, but also because she had medical and scientific (most specifically chemistry) knowledge from her world as well as the knowledge of the future of this world. Not to mention, her current body held the chakra of Indra, if she wasn't mistaken. It was just a matter of time before she became one of the most powerful shinobi in this world (along with Naruto of course).

She already had all the necessary materials to forge her path. Now all she had to acquire were the stamina, physical strength, chakra control, and some guidance from certain people to pull this off.

...

...

We~ell... other than the problem of keeping her family alive, she would be sure to enjoy this lifetime to the fullest.

After all, she just got her wish granted. To be able to fight with fire.

Tsukuyo grinned. Things were never going to be boring, that was for sure.

* * *

The fated night of the Kyuubi attack finally arrived.

Tsukuyo shivered as the chakra of the Kyuubi reached all the way into the compound. She choked as her weak body couldn't fend off the smothering chakra. It was so hateful and evil that she felt like her veins burned every time she breathed in the air. So she did the only thing that she could do, which was to cry like the baby she was.

Tsukuyo wailed and wailed until her brother ran into the room to take her into his arms.

"Shiii shiiii don't cry my little tsuki (moon) you're safe now." Itachi rocked her gently.

Tsukuyo desparately focused all of her attention to Itachi's chakra, trying to filter out the malignant chakra in the air. His chakra was like a calm lake, cool and soothing. She felt her panic slowly dissipate as she closed her ears and senses to all but her brother and that soothingly calm voice of his.

* * *

***Itachi's POV***

Her wails gradually reduced to sniffles as she snuggled into his chest. A rare smile formed on Itachi's face as he looked down to the sight of his sister's cute cuddling.

Then, as quickly as the smile formed, it disappeared into a frown.

Tsukuyo looked so fragile in his arms, Itachi felt a wave of fear drown him inside as he realized not for the first time, what being an Uchiha shinobi would mean, how much danger his precious sister would get into in the future.

His eyes filled with determination.

She _needed_ him, and Itachi knew that no matter what happened from then on, he would protect her always. He'd felt a special bond forming between himself and Tsukuyo ever since the day she was born. He'd become _hers_ the moment he looked into those deep onyx eyes, she was his anchor, his most precious person, and he would do _anything_ for her. _Anything_.

"I will protect you forever Tsukuyo." Itachi whispered.


End file.
